Evading the Fans
by katdemon1895
Summary: Sakura's having trouble with her fans, can a certain special someone help her get rid of them? you knew this was coming


I do not own Naruto and I would appreciate it if those who read this also review it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Haruno at age 18 had a combination of brains, beauty and status that made her irresistible. Almost every day she had to beat men off with sticks. At the moment she was too busy and many of the inhabitants of Konoha were extremely amused as they watched the Godaime's apprentice run through the streets with a hoard of boys running after her.

"DATE ME SAKURA-CHAN!" one of them screamed. Sakura didn't even look back as she continued running to the hospital.

"NO SAKURA-CHAN! DATE ME!" another shrieked, but still Sakura didn't even look back. But then one of her faster, and slightly more persistent fan boys, managed to run ahead of the others and grab onto the young medic's leg. Sakura reacted immediately.

"PERVERT!" she screeched and kicked him into the sky before she ran off, this time slightly faster than before. Though she seemed only a little stressed but inside her heart was racing and she was starting to freak out. Those fan boys were getting faster.

Finally she made it to the hospital and ran through its glass doors, much to the disappointment of her fans. Tsunade had banned all members of any fan club from the hospital unless they worked there or were in critical condition and even then, they were forbidden to go anywhere near Sakura. Sakura let out a sigh as she reached the lobby of her haven.

"Fan boys again Sakura-chan?" asked Miho, the secretary of the hospital. It was her job to direct the doctors and nurses to where they were most needed. Sakura made a face and Miho chuckled before giving Sakura her assignment,

"Room 104, nothing too gory today Sakura-chan, it's just a usual post-mission check up. This one doesn't even need guards to make sure he stays in the hospital long enough to get looked over." The young secretary handed Sakura the patient's paperwork and Sakura frowned when she saw the name. She handed the file back,

"No." Miho looked at her with surprise,

"Sakura, you can't-"

"No Miho, just give me another assignment." Miho frowned and looked at the file and then back at Sakura, an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but Tsunade told me that if she's not here then you're the only medic allowed to attend to him. We've gotten too many enemy ninja and fan girls attempting to kidnap him and I'm sick of calling security." Miho was a ninja but inept at everything except being able to see through disguises which made her invaluable in the hospital. Since she had been hired, not a single fan girl, fan boy, or enemy ninja had made it past the hospital lobby. Sakura nodded in understanding and reluctantly took the file back.

"It can't be that bad, I mean, he _is_ cute!" Miho called as Sakura walked away. Sakura snorted delicately and tried to figure out how Miho didn't know about her history with her future patient.

She reached the door and took a deep breath before entering. She pretended to be occupied with looking at his charts before she turned her gaze to him.

"Hello Sakura." He said and Sakura refrained from checking if there was a genjutsu placed on her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." She mentally winced at the honorific but went on as if she had said nothing unusual.

"An A rank mission?" she asked as she started to check his heart beat.

"Hn." came the reply she expected. There was a crash at the window and both ninja were immediately on guard, only to see a rock with a bouquet of flowers attached. Sakura braved a glance out the window and nearly gagged.

"WE LOVE YOU SAKURA!" There were all her fan boys holding a giant banner proclaiming their 'love' for her. They continued to throw tiny pebbles with flowers attached to them through the window. Suddenly Sakura was aware that Sasuke was standing next to her, sneering down at her fan boys. They left the window and Sakura allowed Sasuke to push a screen in front of it.

"Why don't you just get rid of them?" he demanded as Sakura attempted to complete her check up of him. Sakura paused briefly,

"I suppose it's because I can't think of a nice way to do it. I mean, it would be rather hypocritical of me to reject them outright." She felt his pulse and made a note on her clipboard. Then she made another comment as she tested his reflexes,

"Besides, it's not like you can talk. I haven't seen you do anything to get rid of your fan girls." She was surprised when Sasuke smirked.

"I have gotten rid of them." Sakura blinked and nearly got out her thermometer to check her own temperature. She had to have a fever or something because there was no other way that was possible.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I got rid of my fan girls three weeks ago." Sakura looked at him with disbelief all over her face and then her expression hardened.

"How?" she demanded. Sasuke smirked,

"Why should I tell you?" he retorted. Sakura narrowed her eyes and then gave him a smirk of her own,

"Because if you don't then I'll tell Kakashi-sensei you took his latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise." The young medic bluffed. Sasuke blushed, scowled at her and then muttered something. Sakura hid her surprise and made a note to ask her teacher if he was missing any of his books. Then she cocked her head and gave him an inquiring look. He said it again but Sakura still couldn't make out the words.

"Sasuke, do I need to check you for a speech impediment?" Sakura asked. Sasuke turned away from her and Sakura rolled her eyes but finally her sensitive ears caught the response. She blanched and then took a deep breath,

"You, you," she gulped, "you got engaged?" she whispered, trying to sort out the feelings that raced through her head and her heart. Pain was the most prominent, a pain she had not felt in a long time. Sasuke shook his head,

"Not yet, I just told them that." Sakura sighed in relief and then winced, hoping that he would ignore it. Then she realized that he had said 'not yet'.

"You're planning to get engaged then? You know that if you don't have the announcements sent out soon then they'll know you tricked them." She cocked her head in confusion as Sasuke remained calm and he even smirked as he pulled a small, black velvet box from his kunai holster and tossed it to her. She automatically raised her hand to catch it and stared at it as if she didn't really see it.

"What's this?" she asked finally. Sasuke raised a brow,

"Open it." He commanded and with a shaky breath, not daring to believe in what she hoped it was, she opened the lid and stared at its contents.

There, nestled in white silk, was a beautiful, delicate gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the center of two rubies.

"Sasuke?" she whispered and she shook her head to get rid of the ideas that her inner self was presenting herself with. She pasted a smile on her face and handed the ring back,

"You're girlfriend is a lucky person." She handed the ring box back to him. He frowned and closed her hand around it.

"Sakura, you're annoying." He told her and then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

The next day the local newspaper ran a special edition concerning the engagement of two of Konoha's most eligible shinobi. Sakura's fan club officially disbanded, right after a rash of burn victims were rushed into the hospital.


End file.
